Alien Ship
Zendora's first appearance! Don, Hope, Red, Nate, and Allen meat her, Transcript (Episode opens in a throne room in what seems like a castle, with two large gold thrones and two smaller ones, on one of the small thrones there’s a light green girl with a bored expression, and a dark green man with a crown on one of the large ones. The other ones are empty.) Light green: (sigh) is there nothing to do on this planet. (A yellow man enters the room and bows to the dark green man.) Yellow man: Your Majesty, I've received word that one of the scouts you've sent to the Milky Way galaxy did not make it. (The light green girl gets a small look of excitement it her face). King: Then send another one. Yellow man: That is the problem, there are no more. Light green girl: I could go, Father! King: What? Out of the question. Light green: But… King: Zendora, I said NO. Zendora: I'm not a little girl! Just let me go have fun for ONCE! father, please. King: (sigh) Very well, but you are to return as soon as you are done. Zendora: (jumps up and down in excitement) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! (Time lapse, Zendora inside a small space ship ready to take off). Zendora: (Looks back) Sorry Gorgon, but I got better places to be. (Smiles and takes off). (Zendora is now seen flying the ship through space). Zendora: (Laughs) Never have I had so much fun! (Suddenly a meteor shower hits Zendora's ship). Zendora: Oh crap. (Doges a few of the meteors) I made it? Thank Grishmedar! (When a large asteroid approached her ship) Oh sh- (The ship gets hit and is sent down spiraling to earth). (Meanwhile on earth, Hope, Red, Nate, Allen, and Don are hanging out outside a restaurant). Hope: Red, remember when you borrowed my computer last week? Red: Uh, yeah. Hope: Why the fuck is there so much porn on it now!? Red: Bees gotta swim,fish gotta sting. Don: Uh, I think you mean- ( Don is cut off by a crash in the distance). Allen: What the fuck was that!? Nate: (Sarcastically with a goofy smile) OHH! Maybe it was a unicorn! Hope: Let's go check it out! Red: I second that! Nate: Yeah, I'm in. Allen: I don't have a choice. So I guess i'm in.. Don: Sure! lets go TO the mysterious object that fell from the sky! NOTHING BAD CAN COME FORM THAT! Hope: Okay then, It's settled! Don: I WAS BEING SARC-- (everyone else has already run off.) Ugh, where are Jacob and Blue when you need 'em. (Follows everyone else). (Don catches up to everyone, who have all stopped to stare at the fallen space ship). Don: The hell is that? Nate: Some kinda ship. (the door of the ship opens and Zendora comes out). Zendora: I'm going to my currently located? Hope:.. Umm.. Earth. Zendora: Oh, thank you light blue earthling. Hope: (Whisper to Allen) I think she's crazy. Allen: maybe she's just really devoted sci-fi fan. Hope: what's the difference? Zendora: (overhearing) You fate CALL me crazy? I am the princess of a war planet, Gorgon. nate: (to Don) you think this chick is for real? Don: Maybe.. if she was a normal human I probably be able to pick up brainwave patterns, but for some reason I can't. Perhaps the people of her world have different brain waves than us. Allen: (to Zendora) look lady, we gotta get you back to the mental institution or something. Zendora: (picks him up by the shirt) You DARE insult an intergalactic war princess? Allen: little help.. please.. she's suffocating me.. Hope: put my friend down! Zendora: very well (let's go of Allen, and he falls on his butt). Hope: if you're for real, prove it. Zendora: okay then. (Takes off one of the bracelets on her arm and throws it into the air, it then glows and becomes a sword, Zendora flight is in the air and catches it.) Proof enough? Nate: Damn... Hope: That was fucking awesome! Red: (thinks) I can see up her skirt when she's flying. Don: (Hits Red over his head) I heard that. (Zendora gets closer to the ground but she is still flying a couple of inches above the floor). Zendora: do you believe me now? Allen: I believe in the pain in my ass. Zendora: (eyes glow blue) just so you know, I'm capable of much more. Allen: Okay! I believe you! Gosh. Zendora: (looks at her ship) oh no.. this types repairs cannot be made, if I do not return by the end of next week I will be considered dead.. Nate: Sooo... Zendora: I am stuck on this planet, for the long run. Red: since you're new here why don't you let me show you around.. Hope: (holds Red back) Don't trust him, he Just wants to get in you. Red: not true! (To Zendora) hay alien chick! Zendora: my name is Zendora. Red: whatever.. Sense you're from space you must know how many planets are. Zendora: there are 8, excluding Pluto. Red: actually there are 7, 'cuz I'm about to annihilate Uranus! Zendora: (Giggles) Not even in your dreams. Hope: I think we made an alien friend. Don: great, as if our group of friends wasn't weird enough.. '-end' Category:Episodes